When You Should've Been There
by maddie324
Summary: Beca's parents just gave her the news that they are getting a divorce. She moves with her mom to NYC and plans to focus on her music with her new opportunities and no distractions. But with a new place with new people to help you through it, you never know who will change those plans and help you through a huge change. Slightly AU. Slightly OOC too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, okay so this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous/excited/scared/happy about it. This is a pitch perfect fanfic with a Beca/Jesse pairing and its slightly AU. Just if she met Jesse in high school instead if college. Review, follow, favorite. Anything is appreciated(:**

**oh and I don't own anything pitch perfect. Except the DVD(:**

"Beca, honey, we need to talk."

This is how my parents began to tell me about their decision to get a divorce. I knew it was coming, I mean they've fought non-stop for the past year and a half. The only thing is, when you hear the exact sentence "We're getting a divorce." leave your mothers mouth, it's official and nothing can prepare you for that moment. Not even telling yourself "you know it will end" a million times a day.

My dad decides to stay back in Georgia where he teaches as a college professor and my mom and I are packing to move to New York City right now. Which is probably the only good thing out of this whole situation, moving to New York. I've always loved music and the big apple is one of those cities known for all the music, movies and whatnot. But music most importantly.

The only thing is moving also means leaving the few friends I have now. I've never been a social butterfly, and these where the kind of friends you make in kindergarten and have for the next how many years. If I had it my way I wouldn't have any, just me and my music. That's what i plan on doing in New York. Working on my mixes and being invisible. Can be too hard in high school, right?

**Thanks for reading! If there's any positive feedback I have a second chapter in the works. And that one includes Jesse.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. It's a little longer than the last but I'm still trying to get into the story and get the creative juices flowing. I don't own any thing Pitch Perfect and Enjoy!**

The apartment my dad bought for us is really nice. We just got to NYC and as soon as I saw the skyline my whole body was shaking in anticipation. This place has so many opportunities for me, especially since the high school I'm enrolled in has a pretty prestigious performing arts section. There's even a DJ club too.

When I stepped into the apartment my jaw dropped. The kitchen and family room were adjoining only separated by the counters with bar stools and pillars on each side of the three counters. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and deep brown wood counters with marble tops. There was black tile flooring in the kitchen that, moving into the family room, changed to wooden floors a few shades lighter than the counters.

The family room and the kitchen had a light gray shade painted to the walls that had a little bit of sparkle when the light hit it. But the walls were more open in here then the kitchen because of the cabinets hanging over most of the counters.

A fairly large tv sat across from a large, plush white sofa. Two matching chairs sat to the sides and a black coffee table with a glass top was place in between it all on top of a white faux fur rug.

An archway in the far end of the two adjoining rooms led to a dining room with a simple black table with four matching chairs around it. This room was made entirely out of windows and showed a beautiful view of New York.

My room was left empty so I can do what I want with it. But it had an attached bathroom, a walk-in closet and another little room attached. I immediately move all my music equipment in there and most of the furniture to my liking.

Since I'm sixteen I decided I should get a job, too. I open safari on my MacBook and search 'New York City music jobs'. One if the first links I click on has a job opening for +15 at a radio station three blocks away from where I live. I tell my mom I'm going out and start walking.

When I get there I immediately feel at home. It's a little dirty and disorganized but the mix I hear playing in the background sends chills down my spine.

I walk over to the booth and knock a little to get the station managers attention. He looks up, finishes typing something on his computer and then comes towards me to open the door.

"May I help you?" He says with an English accent.

"Um, yeah. My names Beca and I'm here for the job opening." I say handing him the papers I picked up and filled out on my way here.

"Okay. My names Luke, I'm your new boss and right now your first job to do is stack CDs with him." He says, pointing to a tall boy with dark hair, "Get to it, I'll give you your hours sheets before your shift ends at 6."

"Okay, Thank you for the job!"I say as he walks back to the booth and I make my way the the CDs that need stacking.

"Hello, my name is Jesse," the boy says, holding out a hand, as I make my way towards my new task,"and you are..?"

"Beca," I say, taking his hand. Wow he is good looking."so what will I be doing in this job? Our boss doesn't seem so friendly so I didn't really want to ask him."

"Exactly this." He replies,"I've been working here for almost a year and I've never done anything else. I swear Luke comes in and puts all the CDs back I the box just so He can give us something to do. So, you new around here?"

"Hahah,"Wow, cute and funny,"yeah, my parents just got a divorce so I moved here with my mom. So far it's not to bad, but I haven't been to my new school yet. I can't even imagine how that's going to go." I explain as I start to stack.

"So where do you go to school now?" He asks with a warm smile on his face, making me feel welcome here for the first time.

"Uh I think it's called Barden Performing Arts School." I say with a bit of question in my voice. Is that what it's called. I'm pulled from my thoughts by the ridiculous face Jesse's making.

"Hey, I go there to! So at least you know one awesomely amazing person that goes there." He said jokingly,"You should join a club too. You know make some friends trough common interests."

"Yeah I was planning on joining Barden DJs. What kind of people are in that group?"

"Well first, you DJ? That's really cool, but, I don't really think you would fit into that group."

"Why wouldn't I?"I question.

"We'll I have no clue about your religion but I can tell your not deaf." He partially explains.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I push.

"Barden DJs stands for Deaf Jews. Not disc jockey." He tries to suppress a laugh at my expression but fails and busts out laughing.

"Are you two stacking those CDs out the?" Luke popped his head out of the booth to make sure we're doing our job.

"Yes, Luke." We reply in unison.

"Good.."

Well making friends at Barden halfway through the school year will be fun...

**Sorry about the weird spacing, my iPhone keeps spazzing. Review favorite an follow! Next up, Chloe, Aubrey and our favorite...FAT AMY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay chapter 3! No Jesse though): but shes introduced to the Bella's so that's getting us somewhere.**

**prettylittlefan- thanks for the feedback and I know they're short:/. But I just tripled the first chapter for chapter 2 so I'm getting there(:**

**and guest~grey- thanks for the feedback too. I appreciate it but remember that Beca was like she was in the movie because her parents divorced and she was alone. In this story she does/will have friends to get her through it(:**

Okay, first day of school. No big deal right? I'm the new girl and no one will notice me. I know my overall plan was to stay detached from everyone and only focus on my music, but after meeting Jesse I kind if want just a few more friends. Not enough to distract me but enough to keep my mom off of my back about it.

I decided on wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a purple flannel button-down with a black cami underneath and black combats with studs on the toe and heel. My hairs pulled up in a messy half up half down twist and I have my usual dark grey eye makeup done. Hopefully I'll scare off any of those super preppy annoying girls or douche-bag guys.

I grab my messenger bag and coat and walk out into the cold New York streets trudging my way to school.

As soon as I get to the big red brick building I shove my way to the main office to get my schedule. One of the students that was working in the office was appointed the job of showing me around.

"Hi! My name is Chloe." The bubbly redhead greets me. She seems okay so I reply with a reserved "Hi, I'm Beca."

She shows me all the classrooms, the cafeteria, auditorium and the gym. Finally we get to a room with a little sign that says choir.

"And this is the choir room, my favorite room."she tells me.

"Why the choir room?"I inquire.

"Oh it's where the A Capella group I'm in practices. They should actually be in here now, do you want to see?" She asks.

She seemed so excited to show me so I obliged,"Sure why not."I rather watch some organized nerd singing happen then go to my classes.

She opens the door to a group of eight girls singing some songs from the 80's. A tall blonde girl stops them and turns to Chloe to ask where she's been.

"I was showing Beca here around school. She's new here. Beca, this is Aubrey," she starts naming all the girls as they wave when their names called out,"Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Jessica, Denise, Ashley and, oh there's Fat Amy." She said as a heavier blonde girl walks out of another door.

"Who's this flatbutt?" She asks with a heavy Australian accent.

"I'm Beca." I say holding back a laugh at her openness to call me something so random.

"What, is she joining the Barden Bella's? We need a new girl." Aubrey questions.

"No I don't even sing, Chloe was just helping me around."I explain. I do not want to be any part of this madness.

"Are you sure? You see like you can." Chloe pushes.

"I'm sure. When's lunch?"I try to change the subject as a bell rings.

"Right now. You can eat with us but tomorrow you have to stop by our practice and sing something for us. Please?"Chloe pleads.

I didn't plan on joining an A Capella group or even 'auditioning' for them tomorrow but I haven't seen Jesse yet today and I needed someone to sit with at lunch. So I agreed and we made our way to the cafeteria.

**remember that she's in New York and its mid-school year so it'limits likely pretty cold. I know Chloe's little "I know you can sing" was a little strange but I might be able to figure out something with that. If not, sorry for the weirdness of that situation(: Also, in this story Beca, Jesse, Amy, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Benji and Donald are sophomores, the other Bella's and Treble's(that aren't really in detail in the movie) are juniors along with Bumper, and Aubrey, Chloe, and Unicycle are Seniors. Just making everything clear.(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Any one that likes this should be lucky I have no life and nothing to do but write fanfics(:**

**IMPORTANT!: so if anyone has any suggestions for the song Beca will sing to audition let me know by reviewing. If I like your suggestion I'll use it. If not, well cups it is!(:**

"So we only sing songs made famous by women." Aubrey says concluding her explanation about the Bella's.

"We sing songs without any instruments," Chloe pushes further,"it's all from our mouths."

"Yikes." It accidentally slips from my mouth. I try to cover it up by a joking smile and I think they buy it.

"BECAW! BECAW!"

I jump when I hear my name formed into some sort of bird call behind me. As I turn I think 'Who the hell..' Until I see the face I've been looking for all day, brown eyes twinkling and wide smile welcoming.

"Hey Jesse." I greet actually smiling for the first time today.

"So I see you decided against the deaf Jews?" He says.

Before I can even answer his question. Fat Amy chimes in with "I almost joined that group but I decided the Bella's would be more fun."

"Yeah I decided against it." I replied after Amy's strange sentence.

"Okay then, Good, I don't think they would accept you. Just wanted to let you know I would acknowledge your presence outside of the station. See you later." He waves and is on his way back to his table.

"Well that might be a problem." I hear Aubrey murmur.

"What?" I question.

"It's nothing," Chloe answers right as the bell rings. As I get up to leave she hands me a piece of paper with a number on it."text me so I can give you details about you joining the Bella's." she siles at me then pivots on the ball of her foot and walks away.

The rest of my day was uneventful. I only had Geometry, English, and the two hours reserved for my mixing/vocals workshop.

After school ended at 2:45 I made my way to the radio station for my 3:30-5:45 shift at the radio station.

The walk took longer than I thought and I came in ten minutes late.

"You're late." Luke yelled from the booth.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I misjudged how long it would take me to get here."I explained.

"Alright just don't let it happen again." He shut the door and left me to my work with Jesse.

"Hey, you know I have a car," Jesse started.

"I'm fine. I don't need any help." I interjected.

"Woah, okay. Sorry for trying." He said.

"Ugh, no I'm sorry. I would love the help. I've just had a long day."I apologize.

"Want to tell me about it?"he questions.

"We'll first were at this glorious establishment doing the best job ever. I'm also wondering about trying out for the Barden Bella's."I tell him figuring if I tell someone some of the stress will be lifted off my shoulders.

"Wait you we're asked to join the Barden Bella's? That's great! You know I'm on the guys A Capella group, the Treblemakers." He says with pride in his voice.

"And..?" I try to find his point in the matter.

"So I'm one of those A Capella boys, you'll be one of those A Capella girls, and were going to have Aca-children. It's inevitable!" He jokes as I try to keep a straight face."No really you should try out." he continues.

"How do you even know I can sing? I could be like Rebecca Black and you wouldn't even know it."

"Yes I would," he says in a sing-song voice,"I was walking past the vocals room today in school and saw you through the window on the door. So, I decided to stay a little and hear you. I though you were pretty damn good."

"So your stalking me now? One full day in New York and I already have a stalker." I joke.

"Come on, Beca. Try out for the Bella's. Please?" He begs.

"Fine, I'll do it." Why is he so worried about if I join or not?"but if I don't like it I'm quitting."

"Alright." He must be pretty proud of himself right now. The rest of our shift, no one talks. Jesse offered me a ride home which I accepted. I wouldn't be too much of a hassle three blocks away.

I give him the directions to my home and as I get out joke about stalking me.

"This was a bad decision."I start

"What?"he asks, completely puzzled.

"Now my stalker knows where I live. Bye Jesse!" I wave as I walk to the building.

As I take off my jacket a piece of paper falls out. I picked it up and remembered Chloe giving me her number. I pulled my iPhone out and texted her a simple "hey it's Beca. So about the Bella's..?"

I guess I'm going to do this. 'Here goes nothing' I think as I hit the send button.

**Okay so 4 chapters in 2 days(: **

**this chapter is longer for you guys too. Don't forget your song suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So first off I'd like to thank dancingintherayne for the song suggestion and their support with my story(:**

**Disclaimer:I don't own 'titanium' by David Guetta or anything Pitch Perfect.(sadly)**

**Longest chapter yet! (whoop whoop!)**

**Also, I'm not really liking the namI gf my story and I can't think of anything to re-name it. Any new title suggestions?(:**

"Hey Beca!" Chloe greeted while Aubrey just acknowledged her with a slight nod of the head.

"Hey guys," Beca replied,"so, how is this going to go?"

It's a half an hour before school will start and they're all meeting to see if Beca is Bella's material.

They unlocked the door to the choir room and Beca took notice of how much bigger it looked without all the people gathering around her.

"Okay so, for the actual auditions this year everyone sang 'Since U Been Gone'," Aubrey started but Chloe jumped in and said"you can sing anything you want."

Aubrey gave her a look but Chloe just shrugged it off and they both took their seats, waiting for Beca to start.

Beca had to admit, the fact that everyone in the Barden Bella's didn't come to see her audition calmed her nerves quite a bit. She wasn't even very nervous in the first place, but now she started the song with confidence.

"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say,I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet

you shoot me down, but I get up."

Beca's voice bounces off of the walls, the acoustics of the room making her voice project throughout the room. She gets a small smile as she moves on to the chorus.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. _

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." _

As the songprogressed Beca got more confident and started pulling some small dance moves. Small things like little arm movements and some 'step digs' she remembered from the dreaded dance classes she took as a child.

_"I am titaaniiuuumm."_

As the song finished she had a huge smile on her face. Aubrey looked pretty impressed in Beca and Chloe was clapping enthusiastically.

"That was pretty good," Aubrey started but was cut off with Chloe's "Really good."

"Anyways we would love to have you join the Bella's. Here's your scarf. Hold it in your right hand and repeat after me."she commanded as Beca took the horrid yellow scarf.

"I sing your name."

"Um, I Beca."she was slightly confused but obliged anyway. She goes on and repeats after Aubrey until she hears her say,"and I will not have any sexual relations with a treble maker." That really confused her, but Aubrey scared her so she finished off the oath and waited to ask Chloe as the walked through the halls.

"So what was the whole deal with the trebles and no sex?"

"Well you see, it's an old Bella's tradition because the trebles just do not respect us." Chloe explained.

"I just don't see why that should be such a big deal."

"It's not, but its tradition and Aubrey is crazy about that shit."

"Oh, okay well my first class is this way."Beca hints at ending the conversation veering right to turn down the next hall.

"Okay bye Beca! I'll see you at lunch!"Chloe yelled causing several people to looks and see what was happening.

Becas first class of the day was 10th grade biology. She walked into the room and her teacher filled her in on the class and gave her the assigned lab table she had to share with a 'Mr. Swanson'. Beca could tell she was going to hate the class. The teachers that called her 'Ms. Mitchell' were in her very long list of things that piss her off. Right above movies that she could predict and below having to owe people favors. That's why she was so hesitant to have Jesse drive her to work.

Students started to filter into the classroom and she's bored already. She hits play on her iPod and the earbud thats wire is hidden in her t-shirt starts to play music.

Right as she looks up from the iPod screen and moves to put her head down she sees Jesse walk into the room. He smiles at her and sits next to her.

"So I take it your my new lab partner?" He clarifies.

"Yeah and I take it you're Mr. Swanson."

"You are correct, god I hate it when teachers do that."

"Finally someone that agrees with me!" They would've gotten into a two sided rant if it weren't for Mr. Smith walking back into the room to start class.

Jesse ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and starts to write. She figured he was just taking notes until he pushed it towards her over the smooth black table top. Beca slid the paper the rest of the way and looked down to read his note.

'Your earbuds leaking,' Was written in a scrawl that could only be a boys handwriting. Below it he wrote,'what are you listening to?'

Beca peered at Jesse through the hair falling in her face and rolled her eyes at his false attentiveness to the teacher.

'Its a mix I made now can i please pay attention to the class.' She wrote as her reply before slyly giving Jesse his paper back.

He started writing one more thing and returned the paper back to her. This time he wrote 'I know you're not paying attention to this class. So did you make the Bella's?'

'Yes' was all she wrote. Sliding the paper back he looked at it and gave her a quick thumbs up before tucking the note back into his notebook.

**Okay Beca's in the Bella's, Jesse's in her bio class and the stories finally starting to get moving. Beca's dancing probably seemed pretty awkward to read but hey, whatever it takes to get her into the Barden Bella's, right?(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update all that much today. I wasn't going to at all and then I decided to finish up this chapter and upload it. I've also gotten an idea for another story but since I'm so new to all this I'll keep it in mind until I finish this story that shouldn't end for a while. Just are member it was my idea for Beca to never go to Barden and meet all these fantastic characters in LA in her mid-twenties as a successful music producer.(: I'm patenting it now, December 20th, 2013. You've heard it here first folks, lol.(;**

"So, how's your first actual day at Barden?" Jesse asks as they leave the classroom.

"It's not even second period yet."

"Doesn't mean you can't be having a great day yet." He states.

"Well I made the Bella's, but I'm not sure how I feel about it. Seems like a lot of work."

"Yeah, but when you perform for the audience this feeling comes to you. It's this natural high that you reach when you hear that crowd applause,"

Beca tunes him out as she thinks of how this guy can be joyful and goofy all the time. He's so capable of emotions and so open to be polite to even Beca who half the time doesn't even fully contribute to their conversation.

Jesse finishes his speech of how great the A Cappella groups are and Beca says a quick 'bye' as she turns into her classroom and he continues walking after an animated wave.

'What is his deal?' Beca thinks as she walks to her History teacher.

"Hi, I'm Beca." She coldly greets her new teacher." Yesterday I was getting a tour of the school so this is my official first day."

"Okay, well I don't care where you sit so as long as you're not a distraction."

Beca turned and scanned the room for anyone that won't bother her. She starts to make her way to the empty seat next to a snobby looking asian girl that turns her nose up as Beca walks towards her. She took a seat and right as the bell rang Fat Amy came barreling into the room, the teacher shaking her heard at Amy's antics.

"I'm not late Mrs. Jones!" She yells before she turns to walk to the only empty seat, the one behind Beca.

"Hey, I know you. Beca right?" She whispers, while trying to catch her breath from the run down the hall, as the teacher handed Beca an outline for the notes they will be taking.

"Yeah." Is all she answers. How many times will she have to remind herself not to be too friendly.'Music, just music, no distractions.' She repeats to herself like a mantra.

"So, did you make the Bella's?" the Australian asked.

"Yeah, so about that oath, is that really serious? It sounds like a load of shit." Beca decided one questions couldn't make Amy feel like they were best friend. She doesn't seem like one of the people that get over attached.

"To Aubrey it is, but not many really follow it. Just don't let Aubrey see you with said Treblemakers. She'll expect the worse."

"Oh because it seemed pretty extreme. I mean we're only in high school." Beca reasoned.

"Umm yeahhh," Amy said like she was trying to sound nonchalant,"I've, ya know, just kissed Bumper a time or two. No big deal."

That was odd. But Beca had to get back to History class so she turned and focused on the teacher.

Jesse turned up to be in her gym class that took place after history, but Beca decided not to acknowledge him. This period she needed to think of how she would juggle the radio station, school and the Bella's that were now thrown into the mix. Gym ended and left her questioning if she should quit one of her out of school activities. She didn't really need all these new friends, but the station really did nothing to help her money wise or experience wise. She hardly even does anything that she would need extra cash in her pocket and her monthly pity check from her dad payed for any clothes or school supplies she needed. At the end of her inner rant she decided that she doesn't need to even think of this yet, not until it all gets to be too much. The the radio station might just have to get the boot.

In Barden each student had to know an instrument so the next period Beca had her piano class. She chose to learn piano because her had quite a few lessons in the past and as she grew up her grandmother would play for her.

That class came and went and then soon was time for lunch. She sat with the Bella's and when Jesse came over with two guys he introduced as Donald (Lilly blushed and waved at him when Aubrey wasn't looking), and Benji Aubrey freaked and said "This is a No Treblemaker zone. Please leave now."

'Spaz.' Beca thought, adding her signature eye roll.

Donald put his hands up like Aubrey had him at gunpoint, Benji frantically apologized and Jesse just calmly said, "See you around Becs." with a wink. That made her scowl at him and turn before they all left. 'What makes him think he has the right to even call me 'Becs'?' Beca thought.

"Is that really necessary, Aubrey?" Stacie questioned, pulling Beca from her inner monologue.

"Yes it is, you are all under oath and its not even my rule. It's tradition and you will all follow it." She yelled causing some of the students at upper tables to turn their heads.

"Alright, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just wondering why wolves?" Beca asks.

"Like I said, not my rule. Tradition." She starts and then adds on in a much quieter tone, "If I had it my way it wouldn't be that way."

"Wait, what was that?" Lilly said even quieter.

"Nothing!" Aubrey snapped for the umpteenth time since I've met her.

The bell rang after they all finished their lunches and they all packed up and left.

**Okay so longer chapter since I didn't update all day like yesterday. So I used some foreshadowing for one of the deleted scenes(Aubrey's confession if you've seen them) and Jesses getting a bit bolder with his Beca interactions. Probably not the best to do in front of Aubrey but I thought its was cute(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a little New Years present before everyone goes partying! Just remember, after you drink your ****_jiggle juice_****, ****_make good choices!_**

**I just had to(;**

**I also do not own optics perfect or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

"You're late."Jesse mocks Luke. English accent an all.

"Yeah I had to get my flight attendant costume for the Bella's," Beca starts to explain as Jesse handed her a juice pouch. A new routine for them,"Luke knows where I've been, I called and told him I'd be in late."

It's Saturday and tomorrow will mark Beca's first week in New York. She's been to one Bella's practice and surprisingly, even though she hates to admit it and will never tell anyone, she actually likes it. She can really connect with some of the girls there, too.

"So, Beca. This time, you know instead of asking you out to dinner and being rejected for that, how about a movie?"

"Sorry, I don't like movies."Beca confesses.

Jesse is speechless. How can someone not like movies? He's standing there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"How is that so surprising. Movies are just so predictable. I can always guess the ending. Guy gets the girl, Darth Vader is that guys father, it's all the same."she reasoned.

"So you just happened to guess the biggest movie reveal, ever."

"Vader in German is father, his name is practically Darth father." She said trying to hold back a laugh.

"So that's why you're no fun. You know German. That explains everything," he jokes with Beca."I know what you need. A movication."

"I don't think so." She rejects again.

"Oh come on, Beca. It'll be fun I have The Breakfast Club." Jesse says, secretly hoping she says yes so he can spend more time with her.

"Fine, but wouldn't your girlfriend mind?" She asks, really just to see if he has a girlfriend or not. She does not want to be just another Sheila.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."he says with a smirk.

"What?! But you have juice pouches and Rocky!" She sarcastically shoots back.

"Yeah, Yeah. So are you getting ready for the riff-off?"

"What the fuck is a riff off."she more states then questions.

Beca met the rest of the Bella's in the choir room and once everyone showed, they made their way to the gymnasium.

The High Notes, The BPAS Harmonics, and The Treblemakers were already there and the Bella's were the last to walk in.

The riff-off was the 'competition' that decided what two groups from Barden would advance to go to the actual competitions.

The bleachers were nowhere close to full and the lights where dimmed very low.

"Okay, so..." Tommy started to explain the rules and then told Justin to give us all the category.

"Ladies of the 80's!"

Aubrey goes to run to the middle but the Trebles make it first.

_Boom, clap, boom-boom, clap. _

_"Oh Mickey You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Mickey, Hey, Hey, Hey Mickey._

_Oh Mickey You're so Fine,_"and then they're cut off by Baloney Barb singing "Like a Virgin." By Madonna.

_"You're so fine. And your mine..."_

They continue until Aubrey all of a sudden cut them off with Pat Benatar's "Hit Me With Your Best Shot."

_"Like the one in me. That's OK, lets see how you do it. Put up your dukes, lets get down to it. Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot. Fire away."_

"_Ay! It must've been love,"_ a High note interrupts,_"but its over now!"_

"The negative effects of medical marijuana. You are cut off!" Justin says while everyone else did the clapping movement for emphasis. The High Notes looked highly unfazed and were all smiling like they didn't even care to get into the finals.

At first Beca didn't even plan on participating in this nonsense, but now was starting to get into it. She still didn't sing but she started to smile and laugh a lot more.

Another category was chosen that threw Barb's Madonna group out of the competition. The Bella's and Trebles where definitely going to the actual competitions but there was still the competitive edge that made the continue to see who was better.

"Okay, next category. Songs about sex."

Aubrey had a look of disappointment on her face but before anyone could come in with a song Cynthia Rose belted out the beginning of Rihanna's 'S&M'.

_"Na na na come on. Na Na Na Na Na come on,"_ Stacie goes up and starts to grind on the other Bella member,"_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it."_

They continue, Beca still not fully participating, until Donald cuts them off with Salt-N-Pepa's 'Lets Talk About Sex'.

_"Baby all through the night I'll make love to you..." _Stacie interrupts, only to be stopped by Jesse singing the Foreigner song Feels Like the First Time'.

Throughout the time he sang the lines, "That brings out the man in me. I know I can't help myself. You're all in the world to me." he looked straight to Beca, arms help out like he was expecting her to run into them.

If it weren't for the dim lighting, her face would be as red as a tomato. She tried to cover it by blowing a kiss to him with a face that said 'You wish.'

As she watched him while biting her lip she thought of the perfect song.

_"It feels." _The trebles all stop and stare as Beca comes in with Blackstreets '_No Diggity_.'

_"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet. The homies got RB, collab' creations bump like Acne, no doubt. I put it down, never slouch. As long as my credit can vouch, a dog couldn't catch me, Straight up! Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving em eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy. The original rump shakers..."_ She spits out only slightly confused at the Bella's not responding.

She decides they need a little reminder about the song and belts out the singing part of the song.

_"Shorty get down, good Lord. Baby got em open all over town. Strictly bitchy, she don't play around," _at this point Amy came in and harmonized pretty well with Beca's voice.

_"Cover much ground, got game by the pound," _at the end of the line Amy smacked her stomach making Beca smile and walk by her, giving her a high five at their waist level.

_"Getting paid is a forte. Each and every day, true player way. I can't get her out of my mind. I think about the girl all the time."_

By this time Beca had the whole audience dancing, the Trebles needing to pick their jaws off of the floor and everyone in the room amazed.

They finished the song with a "You're welcome." from Beca and Amy flipping off the Trebles.

"Okay so, the Bella's broke a rule,"Justin starts.

"What?!" The Bella's collectively screech while the Trebles cheer.

"You sang it's and the word you were supposed to match was it. But since your performance surprised everyone and it was SO amazing, the Bella's Win!"

Bumper screamed 'No!' In defeat and the Bella's all jumped and screamed in a circle around Beca. After all the cheering, she walked out the double doors and was greeted by Jesse waiting for her.

"Hey Dr. Dre!" He yelled.

She gave a smile in return and did her best gangster walk with the 'what' arms and all.

"So, how in the world did that song cross your mind while I was singing a song by Foreigner?"

"We'll I was making a mix with that song in it and it just hit me."she answered.

"Well you won for the Bella's so, congratulations."

"Thank you,"she replied, realizing they were stopped in front for their house,"well, this is me. See you Monday."

"Bye, Beca."

Jesse waited outside until Beca got the door open and she waved to him before shutting it.

She made it up to her room, and once changing into her shorts and oversized hoodie crawled into bed, falling asleep to thoughts of Jesse she tried not to have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Really short filler story ahead! Sorry!  
**

**So I wrote some of this last night when I was (not) partying. I hope everyone has a great new year! **

**I just want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed. I never would've guessed this story would be even mildly successful.**

Both the Bella's and Treblemaker's were on one of our schools ugly yellow busses, traveling to the quarter-finals.

This is the first A Cappella competition Beca has ever been to. She's nervous but would never admit it.

Each group member had their own seat until Jesse decided to go and sit with Beca, causing everyone to stare and Aubrey scowl in their direction.

"You don't look so bad when you take that incredibly scary ear spike out." He almost whispered after he pulled one of Beca's earphones out.

"Thanks." She quipped, looking around the bus, noticing all the stares. No Treble and Bella ever sat with each other on the bus. Like Aubrey always says, this is war.

"Oh, let them stare," he started,"I just wanted to know when we'll start our movication."

"I'll give you my number when there's not as many people staring." She replied.

With a smug look on his face he replied,"Okay." and moved back to his seat.

The Trebles ended up winning first with their rendition of 'Right Round' by Flo Rida, and the Bella's in second with their over-used mix of 'The Sign', 'Eternal Flame', and 'Turn the Beat Around' just beating the Sockapellas. If it weren't for Amy's surprise strip down they wouldn't have made any placing.

When they returned to the school, Beca wrote her number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Jesse as she walked out the door. Her mom was waiting for her in the car parked in front of the school.

"So who was that?"she asked with a joking smile on her face,"He was kind of cute."

Beca's mom has always been the funny mom. The one that always has a joke or something nice to say. She's always been Becas favorite parent, too. She's just always been there for her.

But Beca wasn't sure what was happening between her and Jesse. Was he actually her friend? Did she want to be friends with him? Does she want to be more with him? 'No. Stop. I don't need any of this shit.' She thinks.

"That's Jesse. He's nobody." Beca remarks in a clipped tone, trying to end this conversation.

"Alrighty then." Her mother dragged out as she started the drive home in the dark.

**Im sooo super sorry it's so short but I was busy and school starts back up tomorrow! Longer chapter soon. Pinky promise!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay after the super short chapter yesterday I owe you this. I made sure this got done you** all!

It was 10:00 on saturday morning when Beca was woken up by her iPhone vibrating on her night stand. She unlocked her phone to a new iMessage.

_Unknown:_

_So when are we starting this movication?_

In the haze of being half asleep and super hungry, she couldn't put her finger on who was texting her.

She poured herself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch and replied to the text.

_Beca:_

_Who is this?_

While waiting for the answer she read the note her mom left on the counter.

Beca,

**Working overtime today. Don't burn the whole block down.**

**Love, **

**Mom**

Pshh, like Beca would cook. Her iPhone buzzed on the counter behind her.

_Unknown:_

_Who else is trying to give you a movication? Should I be worried?(: _

Jesse. How could she let that slip her mind? He was the first person she's met in this city and probably the nicest guy she's met in her life.

She added his number into her phone and replied as she finished the bowl of cereal and put it in the dishwasher.

_Beca:_

_Oh. I was just a little disoriented...you woke me up._

_Jesse: Srry. How can you sleep this late after last night?! And when should we start this movication?(:_

_Beca:_

_Well first, we won second. Not to much to get over-excited about. Second, we can always do something else. Maybe re-live my parents divorce? Walk through dark alleyways in the middle of the night?_

_Jesse:_

_Come on, We can watch The Breakfast Club. Best. Movie. Ever._

_Beca:_

_Alright, fine. You know where I live. Come over at 12. Bring some takeout too. _

If she was sitting through a movie she was at least getting some food out of it.

Before she verified any plans by sending the message to Jesse she texted her mom asking if she could have someone over. When she got permission she hit send and almost immediately got a reply.

_Jesse:_

_Okay, I'll be there in an hour and a half with The Breakfast Club and Chinese takeout.(:_

Beca got off of her butt and decided to jump in the shower. She put on a pair of yogas and an old concert t-shirt. Her hair was dried and she had her minimal eyeliner on when the doorbell rang.

Behind the door was Jesse, juggling a bag full of take out containers, 5 movies and his laptop bag. She grabbed the takeout and placed it on the counter, letting Jesse shut the door behind himself.

"So do you want the grand tour," she started hoping to prolong the time before having to sit through whatever movie they end up watching."or are we going to start with these movies right away."

"A tour would be nice." He said with a smile.

"And this is my room," Beca said, concluding the tour."my closet, bathroom, and...office?" She said as a question, not being able to come up with a better term for her mixing studio.

"Can I hear something?" He asked, hoping to be able to hear what this beautiful girl in front of him could do.

"Sure." A blush of slight embarrassment creeping across her face. She rushed past him into the small room to hide it from him.

He followed her in and she waited to hear his feedback, embarrassed from her yelling over the music only she could hear. God, why did she keep getting embarrassed around this boy?

"It's really good!" He yelled, making her feel a little more comfortable and good about her DJing skills.

"Thanks." She nearly whispered.

**Okay, this was supposed to be longer but by the time I was writing I was half asleep. I'll update tomorrow too. I'm sooooooo sorry I can't stay up to finish this. Next chapter will continue this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Still not as long as I wanted it but you guys should love what happens in this chapter(:. Not sure if I can update tomorrow but definitely saturday(: oh and DOUBLE DIDGIT CHAPTERS!(I'm such a nerd...) **

**disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, The Breakfast Club, or The Big Bang Theory. They're all amazing though.(:**

"So, what movie first?" Jesse asks.

"Do we really have to watch the movies?" Beca questions back with a pouty face, trying to get out of it.

"Yes, I didn't come over here just to stare at your beautiful face." He says, looking at her while turning on his laptop. Beca flipped the light switch to hide her blush.

"Fine ,umm,"she browsed through part of his collection,"The Breakfast Club is fine, I guess."

"The Breakfast Club it is." He takes the disc from its case, sticks it in his laptop, and Becas personal hell starts right on her bed.

* * *

The movie was coming to a close and Judd Nelson pumped his fist in the air. Beca hit the space bar to pause it right as the credits inched their way up the glowing screen.

"I'll be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought." She said, looking at Jesses face, a few inches away from her. Their shoulders were touching, sending tingles up her arm, and they sat by the empty takeout containers, heads craned towards each other.

"I told you it was a great movie." He replied, switching glances between her eyes and lips.

"So, then what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?" She jokingly asked.

"Well, like all misunderstood rebels he feeds on hypocrisy and black coffee. You know, to help with his morning dumps." He answers softly, looking back at the paused screen and being rewarded by Becas giggle.

Jesse takes one more longing look at her lips before starting to lean in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. To his surprise she started leaning in too.

His lips brushed against hers as he put his hands up to her cheeks. She leaned in closer, pushing her lips onto his a little bit more.

This was not Beca or Jesses first kiss, but it was by far their best. Jesses body felt numb and Beca had shivers running up her spine.

They hear the lock on the front door click and both pulled away, sheepishly looking at eachother.

"Well, movies over, I should go."Jesse said almost embarrassed.

"Yeah, text me." Beca replied, not knowing what to feel at the moment. Does she like him? Can she deal with a relationship right now?

Jesse got his stuff together and walked through her door and down the stairs, Beca following, to discover Becas mom at the counter, looking through a magazine.

Before she can say something to embarrass her, Beca ushered Jesse through the front door, and following him she gave her mom the '_one minute_' gesture.

"So, I'll see you in school." He starts.

"Yeah, thanks for...today." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." He smiled to her before turning and walking down the front stairs.

Beca bit her lip in thought of what she should say to her mom an then walked back into the house.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Her mother asks as Beca steps foot into the room. How did Becas social life suddenly become a juicier piece of gossip that whatever's in that US weekly on the table?

"Honestly, mom, I don't even know. We kissed but there's this whole oath thing with the Bella's and I'm just not sure about anything like a relationship right now." She said, decided to take the 'angsty teen approach'.

"Alright," the single mother said,"just remember. I'm here when or if you need me."

Sometimes Beca felt like she was a horrible daughter. This was one of the times. Her mom jut wanted to help, and she deserved a daughter that opened up to her and that could think clearly enough to make something out of whatever just happened.

She climbed the steps and checked her phone as soon as she opened the door.

**Jesse:**

**So, um. Wow this is Aca-awkward.**

**Beca:**

**Couldn't have said it better myself.(:**

**Jesse:**

**Okay, so your not mad I kissed you?**

**Beca:**

**I kissed back didn't I? And before you left I kissed you on the cheek. Need a reality check?**

**Jesse:**

**No I'm good(: so does this make us...?**

**Beca:**

**Dating, sure.(: But we're going to have to keep it under wraps. Aubrey's like, super psycho about the no trebles rule. I'm sure once she's out that'll change though.**

**Jesse:**

**Okay, so kind of Romeo and Juliet-y. Secret romance, deeply in love, both die at the end. Sounds good.**

**Beca:**

**And I thought you said endings were the best part..?**

**Jesse:**

**Fine, maybe not every story had a happy ending. As hard as it is to admit. You. Are. Right. Beca Mitchell.(:**

**Beca:**

**Exactly(: got to go, I have to talk to my mom.**

**Jesse:**

**Okay, bye.(:**

Beca went down stairs to find her mom curled up on the couch and watching some tv show. She sat next to her and started to watch the DVR recording of _The Big Bang Theory. _during a commercial she turned to her mom and started herexplanation

"So Jesse and I cleared it up and we are dating." She felt like she owed it to her mom let her know what was happening in her daughters life. Her mom smiled and yet again commented on how cute he was.

"You two make a great couple!" She yelled as Beca walked back upstairs. It's 10 pm now and Beca just wanted to curl up and sleep, but thoughts of Jesse and pure excitement stopped those plans, and she didn't care all too much this time.

When she finally fell asleep her dreams were filled with thoughts of Jesse, how he made her feel and how much she wanted it to happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys make me smile(: thank you for the awesome reviews and Becas mom, like you read, is the kind that's slightly embarrassing and always joking, unless something serious happens of course. Lol. I tried to play her off of my own mom because that's what I grew up with and it'd be easier to write.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin, but I did get a shot today. It hurt like a bitch and I almost passed out/:(thats why the chapters kinda short, sorry)I'll be okay though(; I got an apple juice! Okay, serious writing time now!**

**Dresses(take out spaces): **

**Chloe's: www. promdressshop . **

**Lily's:(in blue) www. promdressshop Prom-Dress-BDazzle **

**Stacie's: www. promdressshop .com **

**Amy's: www. promdressshop .com **

**Becas:(the cream one) www. promdressshop Prom-Dress-Sherri-Hill-Short-8421. aspx**

"Okay, so there's a dance coming up..." Aubrey says, eliciting a groan out of Beca and a squeal out of everyone else. How will she go to the dance with Jesse when Aubrey will gut her ? It's only been less than a day and she's already thinking about him 24/7.

"Now. I know it breaks oath, but our principle suggested the Bella's and Trebles group up and go together for an example as to how friendly the competition is. I, for one, don't personally enjoy this request but, to make the principle happy and to make the Bella's look good, we will do it."

This dance thing started to get a little more interesting for Beca. She perked up a little at Aubrey's words along with Stacie, Amy, and Lily. Aubrey even looked kind of happy, believe it or not.

"Now, there are more Bella's then there are Trebles, so some of us will have to go with other dates or whatever your preference is. Just make sure all the Trebles have a Bella date! As the leader of our group, I will volunteer to go with a treble, and the rest is up to you."

* * *

**Beca:**

**Aubrey just gave us some news(:**

**Jesse:**

**And that would be..?**

**Beca:**

**The Trebles and Bella's can go to the dance with each other. Principals request.**

**Jesse:**

**Wow, um. Wasn't expecting that.**

**Beca:**

**What's wrong?**

**Jesse:**

**I kind of have another date...**

**Beca:**

**What?!**

**Jesse: **

**Calm down. I'm just kidding! Oh my god, if I could've only seen your face!(;**

**Beca: **

**You will pay for that!(:**

**Jesse:**

**Sure u will(: and we'll go together, but I need to think of a super romantic way to ask you(:**

Their playful banter continued until she got a text from Chloe, saying that they were outside waiting and kidnapping her to try dresses on. Beca texted Jesse a goodbye and ran out the door.

"Hey Beca!" Stacie, Amy and Lily greeted from Chloe's car.

"Hey guys." She offered with a small smile. It's been a few weeks but she still doesn't feel like they're fully her friends.

Before they knew it, Chloe pulled up to a small dress shop and told them that its brand new and no one knows about it, so now one will have the same dresses as anyone else.

They walked in and there were racks lining each wall and two long racks in the middle. The back wall housed about ten dressing rooms and a big and long platform lay in front of it. The back wall that had the dressing rooms also had mirrors all down the wall, hanging on the back of each door.

"So, who's going first." A lady that stood behind the checkout desk.

Beca was never one for this girly shit so she stayed back until the end.

It was Beca's turn to play Barbie and she was on her third dress. It was nothing like the others. It was short, but the longer sleeves evened out the skin showing. Chloe's was a long shimmery gold dress, Amy and Stacie both got short, tight and revealing dresses and Lily got a simple long and strapless blue gown with a little sparkly pin.

Beca walked onto the 'runway' and everyone gasped.

"I think this is it." She started. It was perfect for her. Simple but pretty enough for her fellow Bella's to agree on.

* * *

They all bought their dresses and took them home. As soon as Beca got dropped off she ran up to her room, put the dress on and modeled it to her mom.

"Honey, that is so beautiful! I have the perfect shoes too!"

Her mom pulled a pair of low, white and silver glittery pumps from her closet. They fit Beca perfectly and matched the dress completely. When did she get so excited about any of this anyways? She pushed that though away and focused on the dance that was 2 weeks ahead and wondered how Jesse would actually ask her to the dance.

**Any suggestions for how Jesse should ask her? PM me any ideas. Links to the dresses are above!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So today I met CHLOE from DANCE MOMS! (if any of you watch it) she's super nice and my favorite girl from the show! I was in shock when I saw her. Okay now, writing time!**

**Oh and I'm so sorry but the dress links decided not to work, Stacie's was a short silver and blinged out strapless. Amy's a thy-length tight red dress with silver beads lining the top. Chloe's was a strapless long light-beige dress with a cut that the leg sticks out of. It had all kinds of gold beads on it too. Lily's was a long blue one similar to Chloe's cut but with a simple pin. Becas I can try to put the link back in here...**

** . /**

**Sorry, I just wanted to go into detail about them.**

* * *

**Jesse:**

**Open your front door.**

'What is this about?' Beca thought as the opened the door, expecting to find Jesse, but instead finding a 'Make-your-own-puzzle' box on the mat in front of the door. She picked it up and shook it finding it empty. There was a neon yellow post-it note on the front.

_"Find the pieces. There are 12 and the first one should be somewhere close to you and the next clue should be on the back side of it. -Jesse"_

'What the hell is this about?' Beca though, clueless as to what's happening.

**Beca:**

**What are you up to?**

**Jesse:**

**You'll find out(;**

Beca went back outside. Jesse couldn't have gotten it inside so its has to be out here.

After 10 minutes of searching, Beca found the piece in a flower pot. She took it upstairs and looked at it. All that was printed on it was a portion of a large letter.

The clue that was written on the back said,_"The next piece should be on the outside of a window sill." _

Beca looked through all the windows on the first floor of their apartment and found the piece on the one in the bathroom. She pulled it open and snatched the piece from the white painted wood. This piece didn't fit with the other one but the clue was only one word, or name, _Amy_.

**Beca:**

**Do you have a puzzle piece from Jesse?**

'Wow that was an awkward text to send.' Beca thought, wondering what was running through Amy's mind at the same time.

_Amy:_

_Yeah, I'll give it to you at school. You're just going to have to wait(:_

Leave it to Amy to torture Beca.

* * *

It was finally Monday and Beca ambushed Amy for the piece. On the back '_biology class' _was scrawled.

* * *

In biology, Jesse came in late and after handing the teacher a pass, slid the puzzle piece to Beca with a smirk painted on his face. He didn't look at Beca the whole period and ran out the door before she could question him.

The back of the puzzle he handed her said '_Amy, again.'._

* * *

She found Amy in English holding the puzzle part in between her index and middle fingers, elbow resting on the desk.

"Thanks Amy."Beca says, plucking the piece from her.

"No problem, wish bumper was this romantic." The second part was said under her breath but Beca still heard it and realized this was Jesse's was of asking her to the snow ball, as the school was now calling it.

The back of the next piece stated that the next one should be given to her by Jesse in their shared gym class.

* * *

"You do know I realize what you're doing." Beca tells Jesse as he hands her the next piece.

"Maybe you know what I'm doing, but...you'll just have to wait and see." He smiled and walked away, leaving Beca seriously confused. the next clue was '_lunch_'.

* * *

Beca made her way to the cafeteria, and, sure enough, there was a puzzle piece place on her seat. she looked around the lunch room. It was packed, but somehow her eyes could seek Jesse out. he was sitting at his table, laughing at something Unicycle just said and wouldn't look Becas way.

The clue said 'backpack'. Beca cleaned out the whole of her bag in search for the piece, all the girls staring. She finally found it in one of the side pockets, the easiest place for Jesse to put it. Why she hadn't looked there first, she doesn't know. She read the back that said '_Chloe'._ The only problem is, Chloe wasn't at the Bella's table.

"Hey, where's Chloe?" She asked her fellow Bella's.

"I'm not sure, lunch line?" Aubrey replied.

Sure enough, The read head was checking out after selecting her lunch. She turned to see Beca and gave her a knowing smile. She sat in her seat at their table and dug out Becas puzzle piece. The back of this one said three words, _**Breakfast Club Soundtrack**_.

* * *

It took Beca a little while to realize what Jesse meant but after thinking about it for a while. Without any words from Jesse, she figured it out as he dropped her off at the radio station. he had today off which worked in his favor, this way beca had to figure out everything herself.

She ran into the station and searched the shelves for The Breakfast Club. When she finally found it she opened it to grab the 11th piece of the puzzle, and sure enough it was there. One more piece. Now this one said '_your mailbox'._

* * *

Beca raced home to open her mailbox and find the piece to finish the puzzle. She got all the others out and placed them together on her bedroom floor.

The finished product was a white puzzle that had simple black print. It only said_ 'your mixing room'_.

Beca hopped off the floor and ran into the small room to find Jesse standing behind the door with a dozen red roses.

"Your mom let me it. But otherwise, will you go to the dance with me?"he explained and asked in the one sentence Beca was waiting to hear ever since Aubrey's good news.

She nodded. Walking over to him, and taking the flowers from him, she planted her lips on his for a soft kiss.

**So there you go! I took the treasure hunt idea (thanks dragonchaser11)and kind of switched it around with a puzzle. Really just a filler chapter but I thought this was cute(^.^)**


	13. Authors Note and Dresses! Mostly dresses

**Okay so none of the dress links are working. It will work if you search these (without parenthesis) and go to the link that says prom dress shop. I know you all want the story but this whole link thing not working was pissing me off and I just wanted you all to see the dresses.**

* * *

**Chloe: Terani 1318P at Prom Dress Shop (gold)**

**Stacie: Sherri Hill Short Dress2796 at Prom Dress Shop (silver)**

**Lily:B'Dazzle 35442 at Prom Dress Shop (the blue one)**

**Amy: Hannah S 27766 at Prom Dress Shop (red)**

**Beca: Sherri Hill Short Dress8421 at Prom Dress Shop (in nude/silver/gold)**

**While I'm doing this ill get the other dresses out of the way~~~**

**Aubrey: Mori Lee 93094 Prom Dress at Prom Dress Shop (in lavender)**

**Cynthia Rose: Alyce 6076 at Prom Dress Shop (its crazy but cute)**

**Jessica:Mori Lee Sticks & Stones 9199 at Prom Dress Shop (In sorbet)**

**Denise: Sherri Hill Short Dress2935 at Prom Dress Shop (black and gold)**

**Ashley: 2013 Jovani Beyond B544 at Prom Dress Shop (pink and black)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So today I go off my lazy but and learned the cups song! So i got that accomplished! I saw Jack Reacher too! It's really good! Okay story time!**

**warning: minor make out sesh ahead!(;**

For once, everything was going great for Beca. She actually had friends that really cared for her and she genuinely wanted them in her life.

The greatest part was her relationship with Jesse. Sure she's had boyfriends before, but none of them cared as much as Jesse. She knew she didn't deserve such a great guy, but every time she said he could be with someone ten times better, he'd cut in and say no one could be better for him.

Her job still wasn't the greatest, but it led her to Jesse and now she gets to spend most of the time with him. Stacking CDs has even led her to giving Luke a few of her mixes and him playing her 'Bulletproof' mix on the radio.

'So what's the catch?' Beca thought, while mulling over everything that's happened since coming to New York. At that moment her cell phone buzzed, snapping her away from her thoughts and bringing her attention to the new message from her mom.

**Mom:**

**Hey Beca I met this guy, havin dinner at red lobster with him and his daughter tonight. Be ready at 5:45.**

There's the catch. A new boyfriend for her mom and a daughter that will most likely be a little brat. There goes her relationship with her moms s her Friday night she was supposed to spend with Jesse. But, one day she'll be the most important person in her mothers life and the next there's a new boyfriend and his perfect daughter to push her to the back.

**Beca:**

**Can Jesse come over before that, and if its possible can he come with us to dinner?**

**Mom:**

**Yes he can come over and we'll see when the time comes.**

**Beca:**

**K. Thanks.**

She left that message and sent a quick text over to Jesse.

**Beca:**

**So for tonight my mom rearranged our plans. **

**Jesse:**

**What's going on now?**

**Beca:**

**well my moms got a new bf and I was hoping you would endure that dinner with me.**

**Jesse:**

**Okay sure(: where are we all eating?**

**Beca:**

**Red lobster, come over when you were supposed to. We're all going out at 5:45.**

**Jesse:**

**I'll be over in 30 mins. Cya Becs.(:**

**Beca:**

**Bye(:**

* * *

Exactly 30 minutes later there was a knock on Beca's front door.

"Wow, precise." Beca teased before giving him a quick peck and letting him into the apartment.

"So, we have three hours. Movication?" He asked, pulling _'Mean Girls_' out of his backpack.

"I would object, but I would like to understand what Stacie's always quoting."

"Yes, okay. Do you have a DVD player? Or would you like to watch it on your laptop?"

"DVD will be good. My mom should be home soon too."

Beca finished getting ready while Jesse set the movie up. She came down the stairs wearing black jeans, her signature studded combats and a long sleeved, flowy red shirt. Her makeup her usual and hair with loose wavy curls. She doesn't want to meet this new guy and his daughter, but that doesn't mean she's not making a good impression.

"You look very nice." Jesse said, standing up Fromm setting the DVD up.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She complemented right back, settling down on the couch with Jesses arm around her.

* * *

It was to the part where Regina was spreading the photocopied pages of the burn book when Beca, lying on Jesses chest, looked up at him. She was bored with the movie and apparently he was too. She leaned forward a little and met him halfway for a kiss.

This kiss wasn't like their other little pecks. This one started as that but soon escalated to Jesse stroking her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. In response Beca opened her mouth the tiniest bit to let Jesses tongue to start a battle with hers.

Beca was trailing her kisses towards his neck when the lock on the front door started to rattle. She and Jesse quickly sat up and smoothed out their disheveled hair and clothes.

Jesse put his arm back around Beca and she nonchalantly leaned in, as if they were like that the whole time. Her mom walked in at that exact second with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey guys. Beca, what am I looking at?" Her mom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, what do you mean?" She tried to act calm, like her and Jesse weren't just swapping spit on her couch.

"You, watching a movie. How did you do it Jesse?" She asked, feigning amazement.

"Har-dee-har. Go get ready for dinner mom." Beca sarcastically replied, feeling Jesses chest shake from silent laughter.

As her mom turned to walk away she swatted Jesse in the chest and looked back at the screen, displaying an overweight girl crying and talking about unicorns and cake.

* * *

They were stopped at a red light, Beca and Jesse in the back seat and Becas mom driving, when she started elaborating about their dinner-dates.

"So, this guy, his name is Neil. He's really nice, has a pretty steady job and works hard for what he has. Now his daughter on the other hand, she's 13, three years younger than you guys. I've met her and, don't tell them I said this, but a completely spoiled bitch. Her dad just can't say no to her ever since her mother died..."

That's all Beca needed to hear. She really didn't want to do this but her mom looked so happy.

She looked at Jesse and mouthed "_I knew it._" To him, referring to his daughter being a brat. He smirked in return and she jokingly rolled her eyes.

* * *

They parked in a parking garage and walked the rest of the two blocks to Red Lobster. Becas mom walked in the front with Beca and Jesse walking, hand in hand, behind her.

When they reached their destination Neil and his daughter, the short blonde with way to much glittery eyeshadow, were standing at the entrance, Neil waving and Morgan loudly cracking her gum with an 'I'm too good for this' expression on her face.

"This'll be fun." She whispered, sarcastically,in Jesses ear.

**I feel like this is sort of short:/ so ill be updating soon!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**I LEARNED THE CUP SONG! Well, the hand thing. Now I just have to learn to focus on that and the singing(:**

Neil made sure we had reservations so we all got seated right away. We were at a large, rounded corner booth, my mom and Neil in the middle, Morgan at Neil's side, and me at my moms with Jesse to my right.

"Hello, welcome to Red Lobster. My name is Daniel and i will be your server for tonight. What drinks can I get for you?"

"I'll have a coke." I start, with Jesse behind saying he'll have one too. My mom and Neil both got some kind of beers, and Morgan got some fruity drink.

'This is hell' Beca thought as she glared at Morgan, who was now batting her eyelashes at Jesse, who wouldn't look away from Beca.

"Calm down Becs." Jesse whispered in her ear, while grabbing her hand underneath the table. Beca watched Morgan turn green with envy at Jesses small display of affection, in turn making her lips curl back into a smile as she turned to him and gave him a quick peck.

"Don't worry, I've only got eyes for you." He said, causing Beca's smile to grow even wider.

"Ugh." Morgan grunted from across the table, picking at her Maine Lobster tail.

Beca looked down and started to eat her Crab Linguini Alfredo, it was delicious but Jesses fried shrimp looked even better. She reached onto his place and snatched a shrimp while we wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" He whispered/yelled. "That's my shrimp!"

"And it is delicious." She joked back. Making Morgan turn red in the face.

* * *

After dinner they dropped Jesse off at his house and Beca's mom started interrogating her as soon as the door shut.

"So, what do you think of Morgan?"

"Eh, not much I can say."

"We'll I say you glaring at her."she pushed.

"Did you see her batting her fake eyelashes at Jesse?"Beca pushed right back.

"Well it may look like she's out for him, but I can see the way he looks at you." Her mom reasoned.

"And..?" She want up for this conversation with her mom. She just wanted to go home and FaceTime with Jesse to talk about all the shit that just happened.

"And, you don't have to worry about Morgan trying to steal him from you or whatever you thinks going on. You have him wrapped around your finger."

**So Becas moms words of wisdom. She needs a name. Any suggestions?(:**

**I know it's really short but I was really busy today:/ I promise another chapter tomorrow, if not, Wednesday it is!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Yet again I'm soo sorry that this chapter is so short! I've had a super horrible migraine all day! I have dance tomorrow and Thursday after school so I can't update then but definitely Friday! **

**Disclaimer: don't own pitch perfect or** **blah blah blah**.

It was the day after their nightmarish dinner and Jesse and Beca where at an indoor mini golf range. Beca was winning and at the moment Jesse was claiming to do it on purpose. "I'm just losing because I'm letting you win!"

"No, I'm just totally beating you're ASS!" Beca shot back, making her seventh hole-in-one. "Yes!"

"How the hell are you so good at this?" Jesse asked. "You're like, the Obi-Wan Kenobi of mini golf."

"We'll then, you should be proud of me," she started, confusing Jesse,"I can beat you at mini golf AND I understood that reference!"

This was the time Beca and Jesse both enjoyed the most, when it was just the two of them goofing around and making each other laugh.

"Oh my god. You're losing your mind." He half joked and was partially serious. She was crazy, but he was too and that's why they get along so well.

* * *

After Beca beat Jesse by, well, _a lot, _they left mini-golf and left to get some dinner. They ended up at a small, family owned pizzeria. Jesse claimed it was the best in the city.

"Dear lord, this is the greatest pizza ever."she stated as she chewed the bige bite of pizza in her mouth,"So the dance is next Friday, you excited?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I'm going with the most beautiful girl i know." He said, completely serious. Beca didn't know how to reply so she just hid her blush and took a bite from her pizza.

"So, for the groups, is it just all the Trebles and Bella's going in a group together?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "Yeah I think so, and I know you're trying to change the conversation."

"Damn, you caught me." She said jokingly. "But seriously. Oh and that reminds me, my dress is a light beige color but it has tons of gold and silver sequins all over it. For your tie you should probably just wear a black one. It would match the best. Dark red night match too."

"Okay, so first, what kind of flower for the corsage and boutonnière, and second, did you say sequins? On your dress?" He asked, not believing that Beca will be willingly wearing a dress, let alone a sparkly one.

"Yes I did," she feigned being hurt by his words,"how dare you think I lack the ability to be girly. In fact I like the dress."

"Okay ,sorry." He said, adding to her joke. "But seriously, what flowers?"

"Uhm, roses? I've never really gotten flowers before, I don't really know all to many. Red would probably look the best with the color of the dress."

"Alright, red it is!" He stated as they walked from the counter where Jesse paid and through the door. "Movie now? Your place?"

"Sure, why not."

**So yeah, short, filler, fluff. But their date and figuring out the arrangements for the dance.(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I said I wouldn't have time to write this, but I was on break at dance, no homework and nothing else to do. I also had this idea and i had to get it down before i here you go! A LOT of drama in this chapter. But it'll all work out and be Aca-awesome in the end! Actually a long chapter this time too! Lol(;**

* * *

**Chloe:**

**Hey! Come over to Aubrey's! We're all getting ready for the dance!**

It was the next week and the day of the dance. Beca groaned, knowing what was in her near future: being stabbed in the eye with eyeliner and having all the hair on her head pulled.

**Beca:**

**I'll b over in a little. **

**Chloe:**

**Okay! Don't forget your dress and shoes! Oh and your mom can hang with the other parents. They're staying to get pics. I'm sooo excited!**

Beca got her things together and jumped in her moms waiting car.

"Hey mom, all the parents are going to stay there while we get ready so they can take pictures. Will you stay?"she asked, hoping her mom says no and won't embarrass her.

"Oh, yay! Can Neil and Morgan stop by too?" Beca had no clue why her mom wanted them to come, but she didn't care enough to ask, so she replied with a half-hearted, "Sure."

* * *

They arrived at the Posins huge home in the suburbs right off of New York. It wasn't a mansion, but it was pretty big. Beca rang the doorbell and seconds later Aubrey, Chloe and Amy opened the door. They all pulled Beca in by her shoulders and squealed ad they dragged her up the stairs, Aubrey staying behind to introduce Angela, Becas mom.

The two of Becas closest friends opened a door that lead to Aubrey's room.

The walls were a light lilac and a white, wooden, queen sized canopy bed sat against the far wall, in the exact middle. She had a black and white paisley duvet lying on top of the mattress. The bed was perfectly made and beca could only guess that they had a cleaning lady, due to the fact that the whole house was spotless.

There was also a white vanity table with lights all around the mirror, something you'd see backstage at broadway. She had a fairly large flatscreen set up in the corner on a table that reached waist high. There was no dresser, but only because it was probably in Aubrey's attached walk in closet, probably the size of Becas bedroom.

They had Beca hang her dress on the fold-up clothes rack by the door and that's when all hell broke loose.

Chloe rushed Beca over to the vanity, and immediately went to work on her make-up. Layering what felt like a pound of foundation on her face. Aubrey, who entered the room two seconds ago, started attacking Becas head with a hairbrush and forming her light brown locks into loose curls.

While this all was going on Beca took a chance to look around at her friends, they were all ready and looked fantastic, each in a different way. Sure Beca wouldn't show as much skin as Amy or Stacie, but the smiles on their faces made Beca glad to be here with them.

* * *

"Okay, we're done!" Aubrey said. Everyone looked at Beca and gasped. Probably because all Beca ever wore was a thick smudge of eyeliner and a light foundation. Now she had at least three different foundations, Chloe explained them as 'tinted moisturizer, a liquid foundation, and then a powder too finish it off'. Her face was contoured with a pale pink blush and a light bronzer. She had a brown and beige smokey eye effect with some gold glitter over it. Natural fake eyelashes were glued on her before she could say anything about it, but now, as she looked in the mirror she was glad Chloe knew what she was doing.

Aubrey also worked wonders with Beca's hair. Loose curls hung around her face and half of it was pulled to the back of her head. The hair that was pulled back was slightly teased and gave her hair twice the amount of volume it usually had.

"Wow." That was the only word Beca could find in response to her reflection.

"You're welcome." Aubrey and Chloe replied in unison.

* * *

The limo the trebles rented pulled up the driveway and Amy was the first to point it out through the large windows.

The girls all raced down the stairs as fast as they could in their heels. The commotion made the parents come into the foyer and yell for them to stop. The girls frozen and then smiled for the cameras pointed at the single file line that led down the stairs. The only girls in the group were Aubrey, Chloe, Amy, Stacie, Lilly and Beca herself.

As the cameras clicked away the doorbell rang. Aubrey's mom answered the door and let Unicycle, Kolio, Benji, Donald and Jesse into the house to see their dates. The girls all done up on the stairs made their jaws drop.

* * *

"You're catching flies." Beca told Jesse, referring to his jaw on the floor. She pushed his jaw up with her index finger then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He then held up the little container and pulled the corsage out of it. It really was beautiful too. There were two roses, surrounded by babies breath. The green of the leaves made the red pop and the crystal bracelet it was attached to really looked beautiful with her dress.

Beca strategically pinned the boutonnière on the lapel of his jacket, careful not to stab him.

"You look beautiful in that dress Beca." He complimented as she bit her lip in frustration at the pin.

Her mom was clicking away with the camera, Neil standing next to her and Morgan looking as if she was going to burst.

"Thanks," she got the pin to finally work,"you don't look to bad yourself." She smiled up at him and he smiled down to her.

"Ugh, get a room." Morgan grumbled as she walked out the door to wait in the car. Neil rolled his eyes and apologized for her.

They posed for what felt like millions of pictures, outside, inside, on the stairs, by the front walkway. Finally, Bumper impatiently yelled out "Dinner reservations are at 5!" Earning a smack to the chest from Amy. The parents would've kept going too if the group didn't start to make its way to the limo.

* * *

Dinner went by without a hitch. The two groups discussed the A Capella competitions coming up, how fun the dance will be, and joked around with each other. They left the classy restaurant and made their way to the school, where the dance was held.

When they walked in Beca's jaw dropped, her old school never got so involved in these kind of things. It was always a lame excuse to a dance with mediocre decorations. But at Barden it was completely different, you could tell they put time and money into this sanction. The bleachers were folded into the walls, making room to dance. Strips of lights at different lengths hang from the ceiling and it looked like snow, but so much prettier. The DJ was pretty good too. He actually played either good, popular songs or his own, pretty awesome, mixes.

"Now you're catching the bus." Jesse practically yelled over the music. He then held his hand out to her and asked,"dance with me?"

Beca grabbed his hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor where half of their group already was. Fat Amy grinding on Bumper, who looked bored, like he had women grinding all over him everyday. Stacie was doing the same to Benji, but he looked scared. He had no clue what he was doing. Lilly and Donald where a little further from the center, but they were both dancing like complete goofballs. Aubrey looked sort of uncomfortable with Unicycle, not wanting to push the oath to far. Chloe was nowhere to be seen, but she was probably partying hard with Kolio.

Beca dance with Jesse, reserved at first, typical club dancing to the club music playing. Later into the night she got a little more confident and did a little grinding. Not too much like Amy or Stacie.

* * *

Beca was sitting at one of the tables lining the wall with the rest of the Bella's while the Trebles all talked over by the punch bowl. Jessica, Denise, and Ashley where thee too, talking to their dates. Beca looks to Cynthia Rose, telling everyone about her new girlfriend from another school.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

People screamed and ran while Beca stood up to see what happened. All the others stood as Bumper, Donald, Benji and Unicycle ran over with blood staining parts of their bodies.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Beca screamed over her classmates screams.

"I don't...he shot...tried to audition...killed himself...some Bella's...and Trebles...maybe Jesse." They cried, trying to catch their breath.

That's all she heard before pushing through the crowd, towards the place where the guy she likes, no, loves, could be dead.

**Uh ohh. Cliffhanger! Sorry! I promise the next chapter by Friday at the latest!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I know this is like, suuppper dramatic but that's what the strory was lacking. I also got the idea from a degrassi episode, so that about sums all the drama up.**

"Well, it's this guy, Dan, he's been trying out for the Trebles for years. He's not too bad but there's always people better for the spot than him. I guess he finally had it with not being accepted by our group and, snapped." Bumper explained as the group sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting on news for Jesse. They lost the three Bella's who where with the Trebles, who lost five guys, maybe six if Jesse didn't make it out of surgery. Lilly, Aubrey and Stacie were comforting the three trebles that got away from the horrific scene and Amy and Chloe sat holding Becas hands.

"How does shit like this really happen?" Beca asked. It was a rhetorical question, no one was level-headed enough to answer her. Beca thought drama like this would either never happen to her or end up in one of Jesses movies. The thought of Jesse, and no news from the doctor yet, made fresh tears run down her face. Chloe leaned over and hugged her. While Amy gave her a comforting pat on the back.

The double doors to the E.R. opened and a tall doctor, about mid-forties walked through them. He peered at his clipboard and questioned Jesses name.

What happened back at the school was probably the most life-changing thing Beca had experienced.

**WARNING! sort of graphic here so if you don't like to hear/envision blood then skip this section!**

As soon as the first shot was fired, 911 was called. Beca ran over to find Dan, gun still in hand, face down on the floor. Jessica, Denise, Ashley and half of the Trebles were all dead too. Beca found Jesse after Donald had said the tried to pull him, and everyone else that hasn't been shot yet, away from the gunman, but he was hit somewhere around his left shoulder. She hoped it was his shoulder and not a few inches lower, his heart. Jesse was sitting up on the floor when Beca ran to him, heels in her hand so she could get there quicker. He had a wound two inches below his shoulder and he was losing blood fast.

Beca channeled her first aid lesson in health class and gently lied his head back. She ripped a piece of cloth from his dress shirt and pressed it to the source of the bleeding and talked to him to keep him conscious until the paramedics arrived.

**OKAY! Pretty much the end of the graphic stuff!**

"You're going to be alright Jesse, its all going to be okay." She whispered to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Beca, I don't know if I am. I'm bleeding a lot."he answered, no strength in his voice.

"Jesse, its just your shoulder. You'll be fine." She tried to reassure him, not knowing what the outcome may be.

The paramedics busted through the gym doors, stretcher in tow, to get Jesse to the hospital.

"I'm not so sure. If I don't make it," he was interrupted by being lifted to the stretcher. They started to push him away so she ran alongside the cart, She leaned down and gave his still-warm lips a peck, before the medics heaved him into the ambulance.

* * *

"We're all here for Jesse Swanson." Aubrey spoke up, the only one to find her voice.

"Well he is now in a stable condition. We removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. He will have to stay overnight and rest for the remainder of the weekend. As of this moment his families in there with him, but once they leave he was asking for a Beca. After her, no more visitors until he's home."

* * *

Jesses mom, dad and younger sister, Katie, all leafy the room. They were sad because of the incident and all the teenagers who lost their lives, but still happy they had their son and brother. They all gave Beca quick hugs before heading home. All of their friends left with them, planning on seeing Jesse when her better and out of the hospital.

The nurses moved Jesse to a private room to stay in overnight. Beca knocked on the open door and peeked her head in.

"Jesse?" She asked, as if he wasn't there. She still was recovering from the thought that he might have been dead.

"Hey Beca." His strained voice sounded out in the dimly lit room.

Beca walked the rest of the way to his bed, taking a seat in the chair next to it. She grabbed a hold of his hand, fresh tears rolling down her face.

"No, don't cry Beca, it'll all be okay. Everyone's okay, right?" He asked her, but it took her longer to reply. She sat there and contemplated if the news would be to hard for him to bear after getting out of the E.R. She decided that he should know, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. She noticed the tv mounted on the wall and reached for the remote.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, the news should be able to clarify everything." She hit the power on button and flipped to a news channel.

_"Im here at Barden Performing Arts School, where the unfortunate event of eight students losing their lives. Jessica Kern, Denise Redding, Kolio Gregory..." _Beca turned away from the depressing news cast to see Jesses reaction. He watched the tv until they ended their story on what happened. Jesse then turned to Beca and took the remote from her to power down the tv.

"I can't believe any of this is happening. It all seems like I'm going to wake up and it'll all be some bad dream." He said, Beca nodding in agreement, whispering a soft "yeah." through her tears. Jesse squeezed his hand for comfort.

"Come here." Jesse told Beca, opening his arms for her.

"Are you sure? Are you still in any pain?"

"No Beca. I'm fine, I don't have any tubes or wires and I'm in stable condition. Now get over here. That made her crawl on the bed and curl into his side.

"I'm such a bad girlfriend." Beca said, mainly to herself. "What makes you say that?" Jesse replied.

"You were shot and I can't even pull myself together to comfort you. You have to end up helping me."

"Beca, I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you to be my girlfriend. You're perfect for me."

"Oh and what did you want to tell me before you were put in the ambulance?" She questioned, recalling the most frightening moment of her night.

"Well due to the fact that I'm still alive, you can wait until a more romantic moment for me to tell you."

**Okay so there's that chapter! Hoped everything made sense and if anyone has any questions just ask me in a PM or review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it sucks that all the people died, but you'll find out why I did it here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I no own pitch perfect**

Jesse was released from the hospital and went to the memorial that was held the very next day with Beca, the remaining Trebles and Bella's. It was another tearful day and they all went to lunch afterwards, trying to get their minds off of the recent events.

"So, I know this is still very soon, but we have a problem." Aubrey started."There are now only seven Bella's and five Trebles." She wasn't trying to be apathetic but she always got straight to business. I know the Bella's are traditionally an all girls group and the Trebles all boys, but under this extreme situation, me and Chloe agree, that we should merge groups."

Now this was good and bad. Good because they were all finally getting along. They would also make one kick-ass A Capella group. But bad because of the history between the two groups.

"Well I think it's time to break tradition. Who's with me?" Bumper, the one that hated the Bella's most, brought up.

Everyone agreed, some said "Yeah!" And some said "Hell Yes!", either way the voted were in and the groups joined together, brainstorming for a new name to enter competitions under.

* * *

Later that day Beca and Jesse ended up on his couch watching, 'Say Anything'. Another '80's classic', Jesse called it. Beca was going to veto the idea until she remembered that he was just shot in the shoulder less than 24 hours ago.

Jesse laid with His head in Beca's lap, her running her fingers through his hair and an ice pack on his painful stitches. They were to the point in the movie where John Cusak holds up the boom box outside Ione Skye's window when Jesse decided to pull himself from his half-asleep state.

"I'm going to do that for you." He said, partially joking.

"Do it and I kill you, right after my neighbors do." She answered with her usual sarcasm.

"No seriously,if you're ever mad at me one afternoon, so I don't disturb anyone's sleep, I'll play some romantic song and maybe even serenade you to get you to love me again." He was just playing around now, but at the word love, Beca tensed up. Sure she was feeling love for him too, especially after being so close to losing him last night, but she was apprehensive to letting him in. They would be so much closer if every time conversations like this didn't begin thoughts of her parents.

Jesse noticed her sudden change in mood. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing." She was shutting him out. Beca knew he didn't deserve it, but it was natural to her. Luckily, Jesse knew how she was, only a few months into her new life, and decided to leave it alone. Beca took comfort in that and relaxed again, pushing the nagging thoughts to the back of her head.

"Time for dinner!" Ms. Swanson called from the kitchen. Beca lifted Jesses head from her lap, got up and helped him rise from the couch.

They walked into the dining room to see Jesses mom, dad and sister already sitting around the rectangular table. A heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs sat next to a tray of garlic bread, the smells of it making their mouths water.

They took their seats and helped themselves to the Italian food. "This is great !" Beca complemented.

"Thank you, Beca. And please call me Lindsey, or . Mrs. Swanson makes me feel...old." She said, smiling at her sons girlfriend."So, Jesse, how's your shoulder feeling?"

"Fine,"he was shoveling pasta into his mouth and talking with it full."Had to ice it today...but other than that...fine."

"Jesse Michael Swanson! Don't talk with your mouth full!"his mother scolded at his manners.

"Well you asked! I'm sorry I thought you wanted a reply!"

Beca just sat there giggling with Katie at their bickering.

* * *

They finished up dinner at 6:30, so Beca and Jesse went up to his room while the rest of his family watched a tv show in their previous movication area.

"So, what time is your mom picking you up?" Jesse asked, seeing how much they had before Beca had to leave.

"8:30, I take it we have to watch another movie." She said while jokingly rolling her eyes.

"Maybe," he said, slowly waking towards her,"maybe not." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, I see where this is going." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head up, capturing his lips in hers.

Jesse moved his hand to her hips and pulled her body closer to his. The sudden pressure made Beca moan into the kiss and Jesse smirk. "Don't get too confident."

He blushed as she started to walk him to his bed. The back of his knees stopped them, and Beca pushed him down onto his red comforter.

"What are you doing?" Jesse started panicking as she crawled on top of him. He was still a virgin, only being sophomores in high school, but he felt that Beca had a little more experience than him, the way she was kissing him. Will she laugh in his face when she found out?

"Just relax, Jesse." She responded, softly kissing his neck. He let her take the wheel and in a few seconds she abruptly stopped to dig her iPhone from her back pocket.

"Hey, mom." She said, sitting right in Jesses lap, where his 'excitement' was most obvious. He must have had an uncomfortable look on his face because Beca looked down at him with a diabolical smile on her face before grinding her hips into his, emoting a groan from Jesse.

'Shh!' She motioned with her hand and then pointed to her phone. "Okay mom. I'll be out in a few seconds." She swung her one leg over Jesse and stood up.

"My moms early, I've got to go." While she said that Jesse stood up to walk her to the door.

"I'll walk you out." He offered.

"Umm, if your families downstairs I don't think you'll want to go down there." She said, regarding the buldge in his pants.

"Oh..." His face was the shade if a tomato now, he was sure of it.

"I'll see you Monday." She stood up on her tip toes and gave him an innocent peck, nothing compared to what they were just doing.

She walked out his bedroom door, winked at him, and pulled it shut.

'_What am I going to do?'_ He thought, regarding his lack of experience at the previous situation.

**Okay, this is starting to get kinda hot and heavy. I'm not so sure if this is still really a teen story anymore:/. That's just the direction I made it go in. So, feedback? Let me know if this is too intense for a T story or if you want more..? Less? Thanks for your ongoing support! xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I read the story guidelines and it said minor suggestive adult themes. I've also read other T stories where it went pretty far before stopping and just saying that they did it. If anyone is offended or anything just let me know and I can tone it down a little. Just testing the water with you guys! And remember, they are teenagers! Love you all! oh, and I also need a name for the new group of the Bella's and Trebles combined, any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: i*don't*own*pitch*perfect**

"Okay, so we have a few things to talk about." The Bella's were at their last meeting without the soon joining trebles. Aubrey seemed more jittery than normal and all the girls knew something was coming up.

"So first off. We still need a new name for our new group. We'll all be here next week and that's when that'll be figured out. Next, now that the guys are joining I think we still need some girl time, you know, away from all the testosterone." Beca was starting to like the idea the two groups where joining. The trebles never sang the same song twice, and with Aubrey and Bumper splitting leadership, they were bound to get out of their tired mix of 'the sign' 'Eternal Flame' and 'Turn the Beat Around'. The trebles were also the champions of high school A Capella, and with the two teams they were bound to win.

"Hey, Aubrey, what's wrong? You look a little shaken up." Chloe spoke out, mimicking Beca's thoughts.

"Before I tell anyone, who really cared about the oath?"she asked, resulting with no one raising their hands or speaking up. She felt hurt that no one took it seriously, but their reaction took a load off of Aubrey's shoulders and she visibly relaxed.

"Okay, because yesterday, me and Unicycle were both really upset. We were comforting each other and one thing lead to another and...you know." She sheepishly looked up at them, all the girls speechless except Chloe.

"Oh my god, you finally acted on it!" She seemed really excited for her, but the rest of the Bella's still didn't know what's going on. Aubrey took in how everyone around her looked extremely confused so she explained.

"Okay, I've been in love with Unicycle for the past four years. Ever since we've met at clown camp." This was yet another confusing thing to the Bella's. 'clown camp?' Was the thing running through most of their minds, but a lot thought 'where the hell is this going with the oath?'.

"So I want to uplift the oath. And do not thing it was only because I broke it, but because we are now united as one group and not competing with each other. I'm not giving you to run around sleeping with all of them. We don't need any of us on that god awful show 'teen mom'."

The girls probably would've been mad at Aubrey if they still weren't mourning over their recent loss, or if half of the girls weren't already planning on making a move on their now un-forbidden crushes.

* * *

After practice Amy, Beca and Stacie all went to a diner for a late lunch. "So, who else is excited that the guys are now on-limits? I mean Benji is so super adorable and I used to be so afraid to go for it. I thought Aubrey might've bit my head off." Stacie said, quickly and all in one breath.

"Calm down Stace! And Aubrey would've never found out anyways. She never caught me and Bumper. Now, Beca, you've been awfully quiet about this whole thing. Anything about your man-candy, did you guys...ya know?"she said, doing a suggestive hip thrust. Leave it to Amy to bring something like that up in a restaurant and make Beca practically choke on her Sprite. A few people were now staring at Amy's antics, turning away when she gave them all hateful glares.

"Actually, something happened yesterday." She revealed.

"Aw, my little dingos gettin it in!" Amy yelled, earning the stares again.

"Amy! Don't be so loud and no, it didn't go that far." Stacie just sat in listened while Amy kept making suggestive gestures. She stopped when Beca glared at her and then continued explaining what happened."I don't know what came over me. I've never really even done anything like that. We only kissed but for some reason I got so bold. I think I scared Jesse a little too."

"So, wait, any clothing removed or any '_penetrating_', in Aubrey's own words." Stacie enquired. Wanting to know what fully happened to her best friend.

"No, just kissing. Maybe a little grinding in the mix. But I even teased him. I've never done anything like that. My mom called and we stopped, but if she didn't I wouldn't know what to say after that. He looked so clueless, like a lost puppy, I don't know if I caught him off guard or what."

"So you're both still virgins?" Amy clarified.

"Yes, Jesses actions obviously showed it and I can tell you I am."

"Well, I think we should get the rest of the boys to...educate him. You know, tell him what to do in those situations." Stacie offered.

"I don't know. I know the guys would probably help, but I don't want them making fun of him for it or trying to make a joke about it."Beca replied, trying to save Jesse from the embarrassment she's feeling now. She really cared for him and thought it Cute cute how little experience he had. Beca wasn't even that experienced, and the thought that the two were probably as knowledgeable as each other comforted her. She felt secured that Jesse wouldn't try to push her to anything or be to cocky about it all.

"Then me and Amy can talk to him."Stacie said, openly trying to help Beca, not knowing how apprehensive she was to this idea.

"Fine. I guess so." They never would've left Beca alone if she didn't let them.

**Okay, I still need a name for the new** **group and next up: jesses '****_education_****'.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update, but you guys are all super-duper aca-amazing! Thank you for your ongoing support and ideas! I've had pretty bad writes block lately and if it weren't for your input and suggestions then chapters would probably never be finished! XOX**

The girls left the diner, Amy in her own direction and Stacie with Beca. Amy was going home and the other two were going to have a more serious conversation. One without inappropriate gestures or comments. They got to Beca's room, shut the door and went to her newly sound-proofed mixing room. She did not want her mom hearing any of their conversation.

"So, are you planning to do any of this soon?" Stacie asked as soon as the doors were shut.

"Well I still feel a little young to be doing any of this, but maybe in junior year. I just want to know what to do if it just, you know, happens." Beca really didn't want this conversation to happen, but she's glad it's with Stacie of all people. She knew what was going on and Beca trusted her to keep it in between them.

"Okay, so you just let your instincts take over, first of all, and you did that. Now, real quick, about Jesse. I would have Benji do it, but I don't believe he has the proper background to it, Bumper would probably make fun of him and scar him for life. I think Donald may do. He can joke around but he's serious when it comes to his friendship with the boys."

Beca just sat there, nodding, as Stacie talked at her usual rapid pace.

"Now for my tips and tricks to driving guys crazy." Stacie gave her a devilish grin. 'What did I get myself into?' Beca thought.

* * *

"Hey, Donald. Can I talk to you?" Jesse decided that he needed to talk to someone about what went down last night, and Donald was the best person for the job. Out of all the remaining trebles, he needed someone who wouldn't tell everyone. At first, he thought Benji would help, but then he realized Benji would most likely not know what to tell him. Donald was next on Jesses trustworthy list, and he had more experience with the ladies.

"Yeah, what do you need, man?" Here goes nothing.

"Well, you see.." Jesse couldn't find the words to limitedly describe his issue.

"Spit it out." Donald wasn't going to beat around the bush with him. The heard the tone in Jesses voice and knew something was up.

"Okay, last night Beca was over my house. We watched a movie, ate dinner, you know, normal stuff for us. But then we went up to my room. We were kissing and it was getting pretty intense. I just didn't know what to do and I just sat there like an idiot. I guess I'm just asking for some advice or like tips, you know." It all came out in a rush. Donald ran through a simplified version of the novel Jesse just read to him, clarifying it, while Jesse just sat there nodding, face beet red.

"Yeah, so I need help. But first, how do I know how far Beca's gone with other guys. She seemed pretty experienced and I kinda want to know where she is...with...all that." Jesse was still fishing for the right words while Donald thought of what he was going to say to him.

"That's simple. The next time things are going that way, or you're just alone, ask. You two are together so she should have no problem telling you. Now, the 'help' you need. First, just let your instincts take over, but some things that might help..."

* * *

"Okay, so me and Bumper talked about our new group.." Aubrey was cut off by the doors slamming shut. Beca and Stacie scurried into the room, everyone watching them walk in late to the emergency meeting.

Beca caught Jesses eyes. She expected him to get flustered and look down after what happened last night, but he just sat there and smirked. '_Donald's tips, Donald's tips, Donald's tips.."_ Jesse thought, trying so hard not to break eye contact. Beca and Stacie took their seats and waited for Aubrey to continue her speech.

"Okay, continuing. So, me and Bumper where actually looking over the whole history of the groups and we found that we were once one whole group before. We have decided to go with that name."

"So what's the name?!"Fat Amy yelled out.

"The groups new name is..."

**Err, sorry. kinda short but OKAY! Hopefully this cliffhanger will make me want to write more. Hopefully. HINT TO THE NEW NAME:Alexis Knapp(aka:Stacie) explains this in an interview with team screen media. i think. The videos on YouTube. If you can find it(; **

**Jk. It's actually really easy to find(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I'm getting ready to watch pitch perfect for the hundred billionth time with my friend and I thought to update. Sorry for he delay! I** **was soooo busy:/**

"The groups new name is...The Dick and Janes!" Aubrey yelled out. "We already called Gail and let her know we joined together after our tragedy and what the new name was."

"Honestly, I think we just became unbeatable. Us guys can hit the bass notes and the girls have the high ones, and imagine our fan base. Not only will we have the girls but now countless guys will be all over the janes." Bumper actually excited to be joining groups. The advantage they took over other groups was almost not fair. The previous Bella's, excluding Aubrey, were glad the guys had picks in songs too. Now the don't have to sing 'only songs made famous by women.'

"Well, that's an interesting name. Why did they break up the group?" Stacie asked, bringing out the question almost everyone was thinking.

"Oh, all the Bella's started sleeping with the Trebles and it all went downhill from there." Aubrey said."so don't go sleeping around and ruining everything."

"So wait, the oath is back on place?" Amy started to get antsy along with Beca. This'll ruin everything.

"No, I told you it was off. But if things get out of hand, we may have to separate you." Another warning. At least there's no more oath.

* * *

After their meeting ended at four, they all decided to take some time off. While Jesse was driving with Beca in the passenger seat, heading to meet up with their friends, Beca started complaining.

"Do we have to go?" She knew the answer, but asked anyways.

"Yes. Have you ever even been to a movie theatre?" He asked right back.

"Yeah, when I was, like, six."

Jesse expected that she'd never been to see a movie, so this surprised him.

"Wow, really? But you hate movies."

"Yeah, but I was going to a birthday party at the movie theatre, and that was when another girl at the party, who apparently wanted to embarrass me. She stood up and told the whole party that I liked the grossest boy in our class." She started to explain.

"So, what did you do?" Jesse wanted to know what made his girl friend hate the thing that brought him so much joy.

"Well you know me. I stood up and told her to shut up, the worst thing you can say at that age. I also called her a butthead, got kicked out of the birthday party after the little bitch started crying, and lost my best friend because her mom wouldn't let her stay friends with such a bad influence." Now, looking back on it, Beca realized how stupid it was. But that's a lot of drama in a six year olds world.

"There's the real Beca, a badass at six." He joked, pulling into the parking lot and parking next to Chloe.

The lobby was dimly lit and smelled like popcorn. Jesse bought Beca's ticket and she insisted on getting the popcorn and drinks.

They all filed into the half-packed theatre, showing Jack Reacher. Beca took her seat between Jesse and Amy and regretted her decision only 10 minutes into the movie. She looked to her right and found Amy and Bumper in a full-on make out session. She snapped her head back to the screen and tried to distract herself from the noises coming from the seats next to her. Jesse grabbed her hand, leaned over and whispered in her ear,"You wanna move seats?"

She gave him an appreciative look while nodding her head. They got up and quickly no Ed to the row behind them and a few seats away from their odd friends.

**I know it's short, and I'm so sorry. But I've been having serious writers block lately. Any little suggestions really help! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, this is hard for me to say but...I might end the story soon. I'm just really lacking motivation with this story line and this chapter is like, the last idea I have for it(other than the ending). I do have another story planned out and I'm still getting all the ideas planned out on paper so I don't run into something like this again. If you want it to continue, suggestions really help, but were on the homestretch for the end. Follow me for any story updates though and thank you all! I'll probably start one before this one finishes and I'm kind of being lured back into the hunger games again, so if you like the hunger games then watch for me over in that world!**

**And yes i did count how many times Jennifer Lawrence, as Katniss, fell down something in The Hunger Games #judgeme #wowdidiseriouslyjustputahash taginmystory...imsolame(;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or any song mentioned! havent done one of those in a while...oops.**

The week after the incident, Barden had no school. Beca spent all her time working with the Dick and Janes, perfecting their set for semi-finals, and hanging out with either Jesse or the girls. The school set up a new security system, thanks to overly concerned parents, including a metal detector at every door and at least five police men in the school at all times.

The pretty uneventful weeks turned into months and what was January, the month Beca arrived to her new home, was now the first of June. Summer vacation was rapidly approaching and in several days they will all be lt out of school. The group was still riding the high of winning the finals with their mix of_ Magic_ by B.o.B. and _Give Me Everything_ by Pitbull, Nayer and Neyo. It took them weeks to fight over songs but they finally came to an agreement with the two songs. Everything was perfect, but were sadly coming to a realization that Aubrey, Chloe, Bumper and Unicycle would all be graduating. Because of the big occasion, Aubrey was holding a huge party the weekend summer vacation started, nearly the whole school was invited.

"Becs, you have to go. Its pretty much the last high school party Aubrey and Chloe can have before they're pulled into the college life." Jesse tried to reason with Beca as they lounge on the couch watching _The Hunger Games_.

"Oh god, you're going to laugh in my face." she started, realizing Jennifer Lawrence fall for the umpteenth time since the movie started."How many times does she fall in this movie?"

It was a rhetorical question and he realised that, but Jesse love sharing his_ 'fun facts'_. "Ten times, i counted, and don't try to turn this conversation around. One, you're going to that party. Two, what would I laugh about. And three, when will your mom get back from her trip?"

"Well, one, fine. Two, I've never actually been to a high school party. yeah i know, im lame. And three, i think she'll be back on the 8th. Why?" Beca's mom and Neil left for Hawaii two days ago, leaving her with trust that she would be able to make it unharmed for a little over a week. They would have sent her to Georgia to see her Dad, but Beca talked her mom into letting her stay with the facts that she still had a week of school left, It'll save them money and many other bull-shit reasons her mom believed. Morgan had to stay with Beca the first four days so she can finish her school year and by tomorrow she will be with her Grandmother, next to the border separating Pennsylvania from New York. In the first three days she was there she would completely avoid Beca, until Jesse came over. In that case she would put on the most revealing clothes she owned and would make up stupid excuses to strut through the living room into the kitchen, trying to get his attention and failing.

"Just want to know how long I'll have you to myself." he said sweetly, kissing the top of her head that was resting on his chest. "I'll help you navigate the party too." She laughed at how pitiful that sounded and then remembered the new mix she finished late last night. It wasnt her best, but Jesse loved when she opened up and shared her work with him. The credits started rolling and she pushed the power button on the remote, turning off the TV set. She grabbed Jesse's hand, pulled him off the couch and took him to her room all without saying anything but "Follow me."

"Whats going on? Are you going to jump my bones? Does The Hunger Games turn you on or something?" he joked as they walked down the dim hallway towards Becas room.

"Do you really think that would happen with Morgan in the other room and my mom a phone call away? No, I have a new mix to show you. I finished it last night." she replied while pulling the door shut and hoping the nosy brat down the hall didn't hear any of Jesses comments. She knew that it would result to a phone call saying Jesse wasnt alowed over ever again and she wasnt allowed to stay alone ever again. She pulled her Macbook out of her makeshift studio and plugged it into her speakers.

"This is awesome." he said encouragingly. he sat and listened until _Don't You(Forget About Me) _played in the background. once he heard the first _Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! _he looked at Beca with an ear-to-ear smile.

"I may or may not have watched _The Breakfast Club _last night." she explained. "It inspired me." Her smile grew when she noticed the sparkle in Jesse's eye. _'God, I love this boy.' _she thought, and then panicked. '_Wait, love?!'_ She never thought she would fall in love with anyone, let alone after the separation of her parents. Every time Chloe or Stacie would comment on how he looked at her, how much they could tell he loved her she would just brush it off or quickly change the subject.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his warm lips lightly brush hers. "You think too hard sometimes." he whispered when he pulled back a few inches to look in her eyes. She longingly looked down at his lips, formed into a joking smirk. she was leaning in for an actual kiss when he pulled away and yelled out "Lets play 20 Questions!"

Beca grumbled but agreed, Knowing that if they get to carried away they would more than likely get busted.

**Alright, so I should be able to squeeze out a few more chapters from that, but i feel like my writings going down hill from my lack of modivation. id still need to write their 20 questions game, the time between now and the party, the party itself, some more drama i have to throw in ther(probably wold make like, 3 or 4 chapters...hopefully.) and then the epilogue. If anyone gives suggestions that fit in then that would help add more chapters. I made myself stay up to give you guys this long overdue chapter. Sorry for being so late!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Holy shit, I'm super-duper sorry. Its been like a month or something. I feel so bad:/. But I all of a sudden had an urge to write when I got like, five million and one ideas for this. I think I may even extend it into a whole other story. Possibly. And sowwy it's so short): _goddamn writers block_**

**So of course I don't own any of this and I tried to write it in POVs so that I can get more thoughts in.**

**BECA POV:**

It was Thursday night, and I was sitting on my couch mixing some Marina and the Diamonds. i checked the time on her computer for the hundredth time, waiting for Jesse.

The thought of how long we've been together made me content, yet anxious. He was the perfect guy. Always sweet and caring, only fighting with me when things in my life got hard and I, not on purpose, tried to shut him out, but that was only another sign of how much he cared.

The only reason I'm anxious was partially for the same reason I'm content, he was so perfect. I'm either waiting for that fatal flaw or for him to realize he deserves so much better.

The thought of sex also scares me. Sure we've done some things. But it's never gotten to the point of...going there, and since its been nearly five months I know it's coming. He is a guy. No matter how sweet he is, he's a teenage boy with needs and hormones. Lately, I've been trying to figure out when this would happen. Now that Moms on vacation with Neil, Morgan is in another state, and its just me in this house I know it can happen as easily as I allow it. I just turned sixteen in march too, so now I feel pressured into the fact that almost all the people that I surround myself with have had sex and I'm the one girl in our circle who's the only 'pure' one. It feels good that I haven't just given it out to anyone, but I know Jesse isn't just anyone. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Am I seriously contemplating the factors of having sex with Jesse?

At that moment my cell phone rang with Chloe's name flashing across the screen. What could she need?

"Hey! Beca, okay so we have an Aca-emergency!" Will she ever stop putting 'Aca' in front of every single word?

"What is it? Is someone hurt?" I jumped off the couch and was going to get my shoes, expecting her to tell me someone was in the hospital, when she stopped me and said that Aubrey's parents were back and they couldn't have the party at her semi-mansion.

"So wait, how many people are coming to this party?" I really don't want to run the risk of getting caught with a raging, high-school party, but this was Chloe and Aubrey's last high-school party before leaving for college.

"I would say about thirty to forty people. All the Barden a capella groups and a few other people that go to our school. Aubrey and I really don't want to be a bother, but we really don't want to cancel the party either." I could hear the desperation in Chloe's voice and I know I'm caving. When did I get so...friendly?

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm throwing you two under the bus, or in the back of a police car. Same difference." Oh god, did I just quote Sixteen Candles?

**Awe, Jesse would be so** **proud(: okay so half of me wants to write a lemon, but I feel that would make me lose a lot of readers(because some people feel, weird about those things.) and it would be awkward to write. I can also. Add one of those little *_WARNINGS_* in there(;. Okay, so feedback? Suggestions? They keep me going(:**

** Love you! Xoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh. My . God. I am sooooo fucking sorry. Another month! I've been so busy lately and just now thought of this. So here's this chapter, my Hansel and Gretel chapter will be added soon, and I'm getting ready to bring this one to a close. Maybe 2 more chapters? Like after the party and an Epilogue? That sounds good to me(:**

**and its kind of a filler chapter.:/**

**Beca POV:**

I elbowed my way through the mob of dancing strangers with stray tears still running down my face. There was definitely more people here than Chloe's estimation. Either that or the fact that my townhouse pales in comparison to Aubrey's mini-mansion.

The two followed close at my heels, still apologizing for the numerous bodies crowding my living room. The playlist I had set up smoothly transitioned from 'Just the Way You Are' to 'Thrift Shop' and a few people cheered for the chart topper. I spun on my heels, almost knocking my closest friends over, before dismissing them to fill up the chip bowl or get some people out of the cramped space. I continued on for my search for Jesse, passing by Amy 'pirate dancing' and Lily, well, being Lily. Finally I found him in the corner, talking to Donald. By the look I gave the dark-skinned boy he knew he needed to shuffle off. Jesse looked at me weird but didn't take my expression and puffy eyes into consideration. Probably hoping to avoid the tender subject, that he had no clue about, until after the celebration.

"Hey! This par-", his sentenced was cut off my my lips attacking his. I pulled our mouths apart and gazed into his eyes.

"Lets go upstairs." I needed to do this before it was too late. I grasped his hand and tugged, pulling us in the direction of my room. I made sure that none of our friends noticed and took the stairs at a quick speed.

We turned into my dark room and I slammed the door shut, locking it immediately. When I turned around, Jesse was awkwardly sitting on my bed, hands in his lap. He took notice in the fact that he had my attention.

"What are you doing, babe?"

His words phased me from my trance and brought me back to reality. I almost stopped myself before feeling my phone in my pocket. I walked in his direction, only stopping to rest my hands on his tensed shoulders. "Just relax.."

I started massaging, softly at first, but getting rougher as time passed. When Jesse peered up at me, I looked down and leaned in.

Our kiss was soft and gentle at first, but got needy and sloppy very quickly. I tasted a slight amount of alcohol on his tongue, not much, but enough to get him to go through with this. I pulled my legs up and straddled his thighs and his lips moved from mine down to the hollow in my neck.

A low moan escaped my lips before I could stop it and I was super embarrassing, until Jesse looked at me with a new level of love and lust clouding his brown eyes.

"You know how much I love you right?"he asked. The question almost sent me over the cliff of emotions, but I held back the tears and told him I loved him back.

* * *

I sat, wrapped in Jesse's arms, staring straight ahead. I gave him all of me and now I'm going to take it all away. Painfully.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him. Tears were starting to form in the corners of my eyes and before I could stop it, one rolled down my left cheek, the side closest to Jesse.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you regretting this? Oh god, I'm so stupid. I should have stopped myse.." I stopped him, mid-sentence by shaking my head and grabbing my phone.

I unlocked it and opened iMessage, showing him the text from my mother.

**Mom: Beca, I am so sorry I let this happen. I've never seen you do happy and with so many loving friends. But the thing is, your dad is asking for you to move down there. At first I was against it, but if you go down there for your junior and senior year then he will put you in college for free. I couldn't deny you of free college. I'm sorry Beca.**

I watched his face change from confused to depressed. He averted his eyes from the screen and looked at me. We were both speechless and he just hugged me tighter to him.

**Sorry it's so short. The negative effects of writers block(of course there are no positive effects...) **

**were in the home stretch!(:**


End file.
